It is known to produce such a phase-diversity radiofrequency receiver by using two tuners tuned to the same frequency. Each tuner thus produces an intermediate-frequency signal. These two intermediate-frequency signals are then combined using a constant modulus algorithm (or CMA) to form a single signal that is an optimum combination of the two intermediate-frequency signals. This single signal is then transformed into a useful signal by way of a gain control operation that determines a phase such that the final signal has a constant envelope. The control operation is conventionally parameterized by a control coefficient that determines the speed of convergence of the control operation.
The higher this control coefficient, the faster the convergence, but the more the risk of error increases. The lower this control coefficient, the slower the convergence, but the more the risk of error decreases. It is therefore important to choose the most suitable control coefficient at all times.
It is known to choose a fixed control coefficient, or to vary said control coefficient depending on the received field level and/or else depending on the presence of a co-channel.
However, such an approach leads to a compromise between speed and accuracy of calculation, which does not prove to be optimal. Thus, a fast speed may be very effective in some cases, whereas an excessively fast speed may lead to a result that is less optimized than the one that would be obtained with a single tuner in other cases. Likewise, a slow speed may be necessary in some cases to obtain a stable result, whereas an excessively low speed may render the phase diversity ineffective in other cases.
It is therefore necessary to improve the mode of determining said control coefficient.